


You're an Idiot

by Scribe_de_la_Vie



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Acting, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Flustered Farkle, High School, Jealous Farkle, Pippin - Freeform, Riarkle, Tumblr Prompt, high school seniors, lucaya is in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_de_la_Vie/pseuds/Scribe_de_la_Vie
Summary: The parts for Pippin get released and Farkle has some... emotions...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt sent to my tumblr: Riarkle prompt. Farkle had to deal with a lot these past few years, but he's managed to still be the level headed genius that we all know and love. But it isn't until Lucas get the role of Pippin that Farkle finally snaps and voices his frustrations about the past few years.

Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump.

“Hey Farkle, are you ok?”

He looked up to see Riley giving him a reassuring smile… he’d better work on his poker face. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just nerves.”

She squinted at him, concern still present but then looked away and shrugged. “Do you want something to eat?” He shook his head, not really wanting her to spend money on him, even though he’d certainly do the same for her. She raised her eyebrows with a smirk and went on, “Even if it’s an orange?” His resolve wavered, she knew his weakness. Still, he intended to stay strong. He shook his head once more, hoping that if he didn’t eat anything, then he wouldn’t get any more nauseous. “It’s a blood orange… big and juicy… just for you…”

He looked at her in mock outrage, “How dare you woman? You know my weakness and yet you exploit it! For shame!”

Yeah, he definitely wasn’t in love with her anymore.

Totally over it.

Yup.

Riley sat down next to him on the step and put an arm on his shoulder. “The results are coming out in a few minutes. What’s the worst thing that could possibly happen?”

He stared at her and deadpanned, “Well… I could die. Likelier than that, I could get banned from auditioning again for another year, my last year of auditions…”

She scoffed, “That’s not going to happen. Do you know how much better you are now than you were then?”

He raised his eyebrows, “You dare lie to me again? I thought we talked about that, Riles.”

She nodded and bit her lip. “Ok. No orange for you, I’ll go wait with Maya and Lucas.”

His arm shot out and took her waist without his permission. Suddenly, she was pulled snugly into his side, breathless and smiling at him.

Over it, for sure.

Before anything else could happen without conscious intent, the door to the theater teacher’s office burst open, along with the woman herself, paper in hand. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t look at anyone. She didn’t smile. She might as well have been handing out a kill order.

Wordlessly, she made her way over to the cork board that housed the theater news and pinned it up before about-facing and returning to the depths of hell from whence she came.

Everyone held their breath for a moment before the posting was swarmed and the air was filled with cheers and groans.

Riley and Farkle had held back, waiting for the swarm to die down. One by one, everybody left the sign, including Maya and Lucas. Lucas, the man who now had a large grin on his face. A scary, overconfident grin.

How could that be? The man had only auditioned Theo. The child. Why was he so excited?

Maya was wearing a smile as well, but hers was… combined with something else. She made her way over to the two of them and sat down next to Farkle, laying a hand on his.

Farkle blanched. He wasn’t sure about his audition, but he thought he’d earned something more than an extra role. What else could have merited such a sweet response from Maya? “Do you want me to say it or do you want to look?”

He swallowed deep in his throat. “Just tell me, rip off the bandaid.”

Maya sighed. “You got Charlemagne.”

He sighed. It hadn’t been the part that he was going for, but he could accept that.

That wasn’t to say that he wasn’t absolutely crushed. Pippin was his dream.

At least he knew that the director really was satan.

He nodded, prompting her to go on. “I got the leading player… and Lucas… got Pippin.”

Once more, he was taken over by something other than his conscious thought, but rather than just his arm, it was his whole body, and he was towering over Lucas - beanpole, though he was - with his hand clutching his shirt. “You don’t get this! You don’t get to have everything you wanted, everything you never deserved!”

Lucas didn’t say anything, only raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Farkle stepped in closer and began walking Lucas back until they were out of earshot. Then he lowered his voice and glared directly into Lucas’ eyes. “You know she doesn’t date anymore? That’s you! That’s you running around with Maya in front of her, breaking her heart every day! And you don’t care. You’re sick, you know that?” Lucas opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off once more. “You don’t get everything. You don’t get her too. God, you know I feel sorry for Maya sometimes? That she thinks you’re good enough for her, let alone a decent human being?”

With that, Farkle stormed over to where Maya and Riley sat in shock, scooped up his and Riley’s bags and took her hand, dragging her out of the hallway. Dragging her down the stairs. Out of the building.

Only once they were outside did he let go. “What’s so special about him?”

Riley blinked at him, still somewhat confused. “About… about Lucas?”

“What’s so goddamn special about him? That he gets everything?”

Riley paused, frowning. “He’s a good friend Farkle. He’s your friend. What… is this about Pippin? Are you that upset? I thought you’d… well I don’t know what I thought.”

Farkle’s eyes widened in shock. “I’m - You think I’m the one who doesn’t make sense here? That he doesn’t get every damn thing he wants?” Riley’s mouth opened, but it just hung open, nothing came out. “You still care about him, don’t you. You still love him.” The latter wasn’t a question, and he didn’t give her any chance to reply. “How do you love him, someone who gets handed everything, _everything_ , when everyone else in the world has to work hard for at least _something_?”

Riley snorted, “Your family is part of the 1% Farkle. Hi pot -”

“Yeah, I think you should look at yourself, kettle, you have a three bedroom apartment in Manhattan. Explain to me what’s so special about him.” He tried to refrain from glaring, but he was probably failing miserably.

And so he was. Riley returned his glare with one of her own. “He’s a good person! He does good things. I love my friends, Farkle, how dare you try to dictate who I care about?”

Farkle rolled his eyes at her, “You know that’s not what I meant, Riles.”

The anger in her eyes faded as she paused to consider her words. “I know… but you’re wrong.” He narrowed his eyes and waited for her to go on. “I love him… but not like that. I don’t think I’ve ever loved him like that, Farkle.”

Farkle’s eyebrows shot up. “Do you think I’m an idiot?”

Without hesitation, she replied, “Yes.”

“I - What?” He was baffled. Of all of the things that she could have said...

She shook her head with the smallest of smiles. “You’re an idiot.”

Still imitating a fish out of water, Farkle sputtered, “I’m - I’m a -”

Riley took his hand, “You’re an idiot, and he’s never the boy I loved.”

Things still weren’t clicking, but he was close. “Oh?”

Riley stood on the tips of her toes and leaned up to kiss him, chastely.

Farkle stood there, staring at her in shock and awe.

Nope, not over her.

When he finally managed to shake himself of his stupor, Riley was looking up at him worriedly and biting her lip.

Once again, he lost conscious control of his body until his lips were nearly sealed with hers, his breath ghosting over her lips. There he paused and managed to ask in a low voice, “Can I kiss you?”

Riley rolled her eyes at him, feigning annoyance. “You’d better.”

With that, he swept her up into a kiss that was admittedly, quite sloppy and clunky, but he didn’t care. He was there with her, he was kissing her and she was letting him. She _wanted_ him to be kissing her.

He couldn’t fathom in the slightest how any of it was real, but if it is a dream, he might cry when he wakes.

Finally she pulled away and looked him in the eyes and said very seriously, “You’re my idiot, and don’t ever forget it.”


End file.
